One existing metal mold casting machine comprises a mold that can be horizontally split by an opening and closing mechanism for it, and a pouring basin by which molten metal is poured into it.
However, if the metal mold casting machine constructed as above is installed so that a worker would, as usual, stand outside the turntable, the machine will have problems. Namely, it would be difficult to assemble the machine as a part of an apparatus, because a pouring basin would be placed at or around the axis of the turntable, which is at the side opposite the worker, even if a countermeasure, such as a furnace being placed on the axis of the turntable, is taken. Also, handling any oxide layer formed on the surface of molten metal in the pouring basin would be difficult.
Therefore, a metal mold casting machine is suggested. In it the pouring basin is placed at the periphery of the turntable, the mechanism for opening and closing a mold is pivotally mounted so that it causes the mold, which can be horizontally split, to move between a horizontal position and vertical position, and the pouring basin is then fixed on the lower part of the mold at the peripheral side of the turntable. The molten metal is poured into the mold by tilting the pouring basin, together with the mechanism and the mold, toward and around the axis of the turntable (see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-118783).